Hadassah McDaniels
'''Hadassah McDaniels '''is a five-headed dragon who used to reside in Night Vale. She is a sister of a noted criminal and former mayoral candidate Hiram McDaniels. Appearance Hadassah is described as ten feet taller than Hiram Episode 93, Big Sister, who is eighteen feet tall Episode 2, Glow Cloud (episode), so she probably is about twenty eight feet tall. Just like her brother, she has five heads, but unlike Hiram's all of her heads are the same color: green. Sometimes all of her heads speak simultaneously (overlapping, not in unison). She is able to breathe fire . History Hadassah was approached as a potential juror for her brother's trial, as she was the only five-headed dragon available for jury duty. She didn't like the idea of being the juror for her own brother Episode 78, Cooking Stuff: Thanksgiving Special. She stayed in Night Vale, but in the end she wasn't allowed on the jury, being a family member of the accused Episode 83, Skating Rink. Some time after Hiram was sentenced to death, Hadassah brought several five-headed dragons working as lawyers to Night Vale in order to appeal her brother's sentence. As the dragons arrived, several bulidings were destroyed, including Pinkberry, which was nearly burnt down . During the negotiations concerning her brother's sentence, Hadassah and her team of lawyers argued that Hiram is a citizen of a world inhabited by five-headed dragons and as such should be tried and punished in his own world. When mayor Cardinal didn't agree to this, Hadassah destroyed most of the city, including the City Hall. After this, the negotiations were resumed Episode 96, Negotiations. When mayor Cardinal refused to cancel Hiram's execution, Hadassah and her team of dragon lawyers expressed their dissatisfaction by breathing fire. This resulted in the dragons being confined to an electrified Free Speech Cage Episode 98, Flight. After Hiram's Violet head was killed, Hadassah and other dragons dug a cave under Ralphs and moved there, claiming that they will not leave Night Vale until they get retribution Episode 99, Michigan (episode). She later staged a several week long protest, holding up signs and attacking anyone attempting to enter or exit the City Hall. She claimed she wanted justice, by which she meant she wanted Night Vale to suffer as much as she did Episode 102, Love Is a Shambling Thing. The dragons then proceeded do crush local businesses, eat pets and set fire to public parks, they were also seen visiting the court of the Distant Prince Episode 103, Ash Beach. Some time later, they entered the City Hall and attacked the City Council, which resulted in the Council retreating and leaving town. Her dragons also freed all the inmates of the City Jail Episode 108, Cal (episode). Even as the sky disappeared almost completely and alternative realities invaded Night Vale, Hadassah's dragons proceeded to set fire to the City Hall, stomp giant holes in Route 800 and tear down aqueducts. Their destruction spree ended when Hiram McDaniels appeared in Night Vale and convinced the dragons to go back to their own world Episode 110, Matryoshka. Trivia * Hadassah seems to be immune to the influence of the Glow Cloud, not hailing it even when other dragons do . References Category:Night Vale sentient entities